


A Thimble

by Anythingtoasted



Series: Adventures in the Batcave [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 8x14 coda, Batcave Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Season/Series 08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anythingtoasted/pseuds/Anythingtoasted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>8x14 coda, Batcave fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thimble

He thinks maybe the only downside to the Batcave is the lack of windows. He is familiar with the sensation of wanting to be under the sky; with wanting the wind to pull teasingly at his jacket, wanting its slim fingers to pluck at his sleeves and brush through his hair, the road under his feet, car beside him, with all the promise and unpredictability the world has to offer him, ahead.

It only bothers him distantly. A tiny niggling little feeling, like a soft, friendly poke to the ribs that says, soft and chiding, _this can’t last._  

Castiel is in his lap, reading  _Peter Pan_  by lamplight. Dean tightens his arms around the angel’s waist; pulls him in closer, and the angel shuffles grumpily. “I’m trying to concentrate, Dean.” He murmurs, but when Dean leans down and presses his nose to the joint of Castiel’s shoulder, he can see the beginnings of a smile on his face. He kisses the round of the angel’s shoulderblade, through his shirt. 

“Hey, Cas?” he says quietly. The door is open – Sam passed earlier, leaned in to look at them, and smiled. Said something about getting a book, his eyes on Castiel, then drifting to meet Dean’s, his smile softening, widening, reaching his eyes in a way Dean hadn’t ever really seen him do since he was eleven and he’d found a family of cats under the motel they were staying in. The lady at the desk had said he could have one, and in the end, Dad shut that whole thing down; but for a moment there - yeah.

Sam had moved on without fuss, wordlessly. Left Dean and Castiel in the library, the angel resting in the vee of Dean’s legs, back pressed to the hunter’s chest.

Now, folding the book and keeping his place with a thumb, he tips his head back. Dean lifts his head and kisses the bolt of his jaw. “Mm?” he says absently, restfully, and Dean almost laughs at him; his eyes are closed. One of the things he likes so much about Cas is how little he hides; if he’s in a bad mood, he’ll say so. If he’s sleepy and relaxed, well, then – he’ll look a little like this. 

“Nothin’.” He says in reply, murmuring against his neck. “Just,  y’know.” He pauses, and finishes, lamely, “Yeah.”

Castiel turns to look at him, smiling, (and is he teasing him a little, here? Dean’s never sure.) The angel kisses his nose, and says “Yes. I know.” 


End file.
